


Happy Place

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Place

 

_“Everyone has a happy place, a happy place to go-o-o-…”_

 

 

Dean had his arm resting on Sam’s shoulder as the boat sailed through the air-conditioned ride. Sam took in his brother’s smile and leaned closer. "Ever feel like our life is one long Br'er Rabbit story?"

 

 

Dean gave Sam a warm smiled and he felt himself melt.  Dean could be an ass but he could be extremely charming as well.  He leaned closer, the two of them alone in the dark cavern and kissed Sam light and sweet.

 

 

“Come on Sammy, cheer up and I’ll show you _my_ happy place.”

 

 


End file.
